Abigail Chase
Abigail Chase is a archivist at the National Archives and also helped find two of the most famous treasures of all time, the Templar Treasure and the Lost City of Gold. Biography Early life Not much is known about her early life. She was born in Germany but immigrated with her parents when she was a child. Sometime before 2004, Abigail took the job of an archvist at the National Archives in Washington D.C. as of at least 2004. Templar Treasure She was told by Ben Franklin Gates (posing as a Paul Brown) and Riley Poole try to tell her that the Delcaration of Independence will be stolen by an Ian Howe with whom both of them worked. Supposedly, there is a treasure map in invisible ink on the back of the Declaration. Abigail does not believe them, but is eventually drawn into a treasure hunt going from D.C. to Philadelphia to New York City. A few nights later when she seems to look as if she was in on the theft in the first place. She is rescued by Gates and Poole from Ian Howe when Ian tries to grab the document and from then on she is thrown into the drama. After finding out where the next clue is at Ben's father Patrick Henry Gates in house in SOuth Jersey the clues lead the three to The Slience Doogood letters in Philadelphia and then to the Liberty and Cential Bell. Where Ben is arrested and Ian regains the Declaration. Riley and her make a deal with Ian to tell him what the final clue so that they won't turn him over to the police. The final clue is at Trinity Church where Ben, who is free by the FBI so that he could get a lighter sentence, is given a choice to whether to save her or the Declaration. He chose to save her and she agrees with him. They eventually trick Ian into believing that the treasure is not there but in Boston. Afterwords they find the treasure and make a deal with the FBI whereby Abigal is totally cleared and Ian and his henchmen are the only ones to go to jail. Bold text Book of Secerts As of the spring of 2007 Abigal and Ben Franklin Gates are in the midst of breaking up (Abigal having locked Ben out of the house) when Ben and Reily Poole show up at her apartment looking for a document with a cypher on it that could help Ben prove Thomas Gates was not part of the Lincoln Assination. They are on the outs becuase Ben always has to have the last word on anything. Abigal comes home early with her date a secert service member. SHe discovers Ben and Reily and wants the two of them to leave. After some horse trading with a bunch of there belongings Abigal lets them see the documents. She meets with Mitchel Wilkenson about the so called missing diary page and is calledby Ben asking if they Abigal can help with another cypher involving Edword Layolee whichAbigal refuses. However Patrick Henry Gates calls her and convinces Abigal a few days later to go to find Ben in London England at Buckingham Palace. The two set up a arguemtn so that they could be arrested. WHile arrested they seek into the Queen office and check one of the twin Resolute Desk. They find a wood carving. However the two have also been discovered to have escaped. Reily who first guided them into the office guides them out. However Mitchell Wilkinson is outside the palace and the car chase begins. Ben takes a photo of the carving and throws it in the Thames River. Back in the United States the carving are found out to be pre Columbian AMerican era (pre 1492) and the Ben and Abigal reason that the best person who can help them figure it out is Ben's mother Emily Appleton Gates. The two along with a reluctant Patrick Henry Gates go to see her at the University of Maryland in College Park Maryland. where she is a history proffesor. WHen Emily tells the three that it is only half a map Ben says that the other is in The Oval office. During the Easter Egg roll Abigal and Ben go to The White house and she gets her new boyfriend to show them inside the office. There Abigal 'loses her earing' as a distraction so that Ben can search the desk. The two carving are not a map to a treasure but to another clue Reily Poole says and that clue is the President's Book of Secerts. Ben gets the wild idea to 'kidnap' the UNited States President during his birthday party at Mount Vernon. Abigal tries to talk him out of it but there is no stoping Ben. She meets up with Ben and Reily at the Libary of Congress where they find the Book of Secerts that leads them to Mount Rushmore and the Lost City of Gold. Wilkinson however is also there and forces all of them inside. However they can not all escape and Wilkinson takes a knife to Abigal after first leaving the three of them to die on a circle top. However she gets free of him and escapes. WHen WIlkinson sacrafices himself just for the credit of the find of the Lost City. Abigal and Ben are free to colect themselves outside the cavern. She also after Ben saved her life takes him back. Comparable and triva While Ben Franklin Gates is compared to Indiana Jones. Abigal Chase is compared to Jones love intreast in Raiders of the Lost Ark Marion Ravenwood. Fans have theorized that her name comes from the comic book charecter from the late 1990's of the same nameor from the fact that John Addams wifefirst name was Abigal. Appearances *''National Treasure'' *''National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets'' Compared Category:People